où l'on apprend à ouvrir les yeux
by littlexhily
Summary: Harry, s'ennuyant profondément en attendant le début des cours, décide de parler à la seule personne présente dans la salle. Cette simple conversation l'emmènera bien plus loin qu'il le voudrait...


**Salut, salut^^  
****Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est encore moi!  
****Donc bon, je garantie pas la qualité de ce truc que j'appellerais OS. Oui parce que comme aujourd'hui je commençais à 8h30 et que je suis arrivée à la fac à 7h30 pour mon ED, ben fallait que je m'occupe. Surtout que je me sentais légèrement seule pendant près d'une demi-heure (quoique après c'était pareil vu que j'ai pas d'amis; Ah! Le bonheur de la P1!), alors je me suis inventé ce petit texte entre deux rires (et là je peux vous assurer que les gens se sont dit que j'ai aucune chance au concours vu que je suis cinglée mais comprenez moi j'ai repris la même place qu'il y a un petit moment maintenant et j'ai revu les conneries à connotation yaoï que j'avais écris sur la table et en plus je crois que je ne suis pas la seule fan vu ce qui est écrit sur la rangée juste devant). Bon je crois que je vais arrêter là mon racontage de ma petite vie pourrie parce que sinon ça va être plus long que l'OS.  
****Bonne lecture^^  
****Léo**

_**Où un sommeil léger peut déclencher de drôles de choses**_

Il le savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû attendre, rester dans son lit par exemple ou trainer au petit déjeuné ou même encore avancer dans ses devoirs. Tout mais pas ça. Pas venir en cours avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, une demi-heure...plutôt une heure oui! Ce que ça pouvait être long d'attendre seul sans rien faire! Bien sûr il pourrait sortir un livre mais quel intérêt...Apprendre ses cours n'était pas non plus une mauvaise idée mais la fainéantise le tiraillait à cette idée. Au pire il pouvait bien écouter sa musique mais la poche de sa veste était si loin de lui! Non, vraiment, le mieux à faire était bien d'attendre et puis avec toutes ses conneries qu'il s'inventait, il arriverait bien a se distraire sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt.  
Ah! Un gens!...Oh non! Ce gens! Mouais peut-être qu'il exagérait, après tout Malfoy avait beau être con, il n'en restait pas moins foutrement sexy. Mais quel intello! Il le savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de tels résultats sans travailler quoiqu'il en dise, maintenant il en avait la preuve vivante sous les yeux. Et puis bon faut pas être humain pour réviser un cours si tôt dans la journée. Peut être qu'il était un extraterrestre ou un robot! Non ce serait ridicule, il était peut être une marionnette, oui ça c'était plausible! Au moins ça expliquerait pourquoi à 7h du matin il révisait. Et voilà! Il était mort de rire et tout ce que Malfoy trouvait à faire était de le regarder comme s'il était un crétin. Bon peut être qu'il était un crétin mais c'était pas une raison pour lui montrer que lui aussi le savait. Bon c'était vrai qu'il était peut être ridicule à rire tout seul mais c'était quand même vraiment marrant, il n'y pouvait rien.  
Il devrait peut être engager la conversation, après tout ne rien faire était absolument horrible et ils n'étaient que deux. Il ferait comme il pourrait avec ce qu'il avait. Le véritable problème était de trouver comment engager la dite conversation. Lui demander ce qu'il faisait était à proscrire, c'était comme donner la corde avec laquelle il allait le pendre, l'autre n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui pendant le reste de l'heure. Parler du temps était encore plus ridicule, il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre dans les cachots! Restait plus que je sujet universel chez le sorcier mâle de 17 ans: le quidditch. Il y avait aussi le sexe évidement mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas en parler avec Malfoy. L'inexpérience jouait sans doute un rôle dans son blocage. Pour en revenir au quidditch, bien sûr ils risquaient de ne pas être d'accord mais ça pourrait donner du piquant au dialogue. Ce décidant enfin il entama la conversation:

-Dis-moi Malfoy qui voit-tu gagner la coupe de quidditch cette année?  
-Dis-moi Potter t'es si narcissique que tu as besoin d'entendre de ma bouche que oui cette année encore les Griffondor seront meilleurs que nous grâce à leur exceptionnel attrapeur?  
-Euh...quel rapport entre moi et la coupe de quidditch?  
-Oh, je sais pas moi...peut être le fait que tu es l' attrapeur de Griffondor et que donc par conséquent la victoire de ton équipe dépend essentiellement de toi. Ou alors c'est peut être parce que tu es aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et que par conséquent les stratégies que tu auras mis au point seront ou non efficace?  
-Mais...Ah nan mais il y a méprise là! Pour une fois que je veux avoir une discussion civilisé avec toi, que j'ai chercher à trouver un sujet potable il a fallut que tu comprennes de travers.  
-Tu as chercher un sujet potable pour discuter avec moi?  
-Je m'emmerde Malfoy et comme on est que deux a être suffisamment stupide pour venir aussi tôt, je fais avec ce que j'ai.  
-Premièrement Potter, tu ne m'as pas. Deuxièmement, toi tu t'emmerdes peut être mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et troisièmement, tu es stupide, pas moi.  
-Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention!  
-Et après? J'en ai rien à faire moi que tu t'emmerdes ou pas, si je suis venu ici c'est pour être au calme alors arrête de le troubler.  
-Mais aller déconnes pas!  
-Le jour ou tu sauras à quoi sert une potion de denvite tu pourra me réclamer n'importe quelle discussion.  
-Mais je sais! C'est une potion pour ranger vite ses affaires.  
-N'importe quoi...

Pfff! De toute façon il s'en fichait bien de parler avec lui, l'important était de faire passer le temps plus vite et là il venait de perdre...quoi! Seulement dix petites misérables minutes! Mais comment allait-il faire il restait encore quarante cinq interminables minutes avant le début de cet abominable cours de potion qui durerait deux extrêmement chiantes heures de potions. La vie était vraiment mal faite. Et puis c'était quoi cette potion stupide de ''denvite''? Existait-elle seulement? Ce qu'il se détestait d'être toujours trop curieux, il n'arriverait plus à passer son temps sans savoir. La bibliothèque était fermée, il était donc certain qu'Hermione n'y était pas or si elle n'était ni à la bibliothèque ni avec lui alors il n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui soutirer une quelconque information. Lorsque Ron était avec elle, elle avait tendance à préférer étudier l'anatomie buccale que tout autre cours. Se résignant il attrapa son manuel de potion avancé et chercha dedans s'il y avait une quelconque note au sujet de cette stupide potion qui ne voulait plus quitter son cerveau. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle existait. Encore plus de découvrir qu'elle permettait une pousse rapide des dents, évitant ainsi de trainer des jours ses douleurs. La liste des ingrédients été assez réduite mais leur utilisation était tellement minutieuse que leur nombre paraissait s'être décuplé. Il lut avec une certaine fascination les instructions dont il était certain qu'il ne saurait jamais les suivre à la perfection et se demanda comment Malfoy avait pu en entendre parler. Un bruit à ses côté attira son attention, relevant vivement la tête il vit Ron et Hermione s'installer précipitamment.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Potter seriez-vous malade?  
-Non professeur.  
-Pas de retard, pas d'insolence...Je suppose que vous espérez que votre conduite exceptionnellement irréprochable vous évitera l'interrogation qui est prévu. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir monsieur Potter mais sortez tous une feuille de parchemin. Vous répondrez dans l'ordre aux questions afficher au tableau, vous avez dix minutes.

Depuis quand une interrogation était-elle prévue aujourd'hui? Et pourquoi est-ce que Snape se sentait obligé de rester juste à côté de lui à le fixer? De toute façon il n'aurait pas ces réponses avant la fin du cours alors autant essayer de répondre le mieux possible à cette maudite interrogation.

_**Où l'on se lève juste pour comprendre**_

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait eu ce semblant de conversation avec Malfoy, que cette interrogation avait eu lieu et qu'il avait appris par Hermione que ladite interrogation était bien prévue sur cette potion en particulier. Alors évidement cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Malfoy lui avait parlé de cette potion en sachant qu'il y aurait une interrogation juste après. Aussi, la frustration étant telle, il avait décidé de ce lever tôt ce matin dans l'espoir de retrouver Malfoy aux cachots et de lui poser enfin la question. Dit comme ça il aurait presque l'impression qu'il voulait revoir Malfoy mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était comprendre et rien d'autre. Mais vraiment, ce lever si tôt juste pour ça...sincèrement ça le faisait chier. Profondément chier. Surtout qu'il était incroyablement fatigué, jamais il n'avait autant eu sommeil et puis son lit était tellement confortable, et si chaud. Pfff fallait se lever maintenant sinon il n'allait jamais arriver à ce lever suffisamment tôt. Quoi ! Il était déjà 7h15 ! Il n'allait jamais avoir le temps de parler à Malfoy à se rythme. Bon douche rapide, brossage de dents en même temps, séchage express, on enfile le premier truc qui nous tombe sous la main, on fourre tous les livres dans le sac...voila, on ajoute plumes, encres et parchemins. Bien maintenant course dans les escaliers pour rejoindre au plus vite la grande salle, on s'enfile un petit déjeuné et on se rend le plus vite possible aux cachots...Quelle heure était-il à présent? 7H20 ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu aller si vite à se préparer, bon il pouvait bien prendre 5 minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne faudrait pas que l'autre pense qu'il s'était dépêché à venir pour le rejoindre.  
Il décidait d'ouvrir discrètement la porte pour voir si le blond était là. Les yeux fixé sur son ouvrage, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, sa main droite caressant le bord de son livre de potion alors que la gauche s'amusait à enrouler puis dérouler une mèche de cheveux, Malfoy était là. Il regrettait presque de devoir troubler un si beau tableau mais sa curiosité l'empêchait de faire demi-tour, et puis maintenant qu'il était réveillé il savait bien qu'il ne saurait plus se rendormir alors autant dérangé ce spectacle éphémère.

-Potter, quand tu aura fini de m'admirer tu pourra peut-être entrer et fermer cette porte, je commence à attraper froid.  
-Mais je te regardais pas!  
-Bien sûr Potter.  
-Je t'assure.  
-Si tu veux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'emmerdait dès son arrivé! Bon c'était vrai qu'il l'avait peut-être regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance mais fallait pas pousser non plus, il n'était objectivement pas en train de l'admirer. Et puis cette façon courtoise qu'il avait de lui parler c'était...c'était totalement horrible! Il n'était pas un quelconque personnage que le blond rencontrait! Non, lui, il était un être à part, sur un piédestal dans la vie de son ennemi intime.

-L' Écosse.  
-Quoi?  
-Je pense que c'est l'Écosse qui gagnera la coupe de quidditch cette année.  
-Ah! Ça tombe bien que tu me parle de ça! En faite quand je t'avait demandé qui tu voyais gagner cette année tu m'as dis que tu répondrais à n'importe quelle question que je te poserais le jour où je saurais à quoi sert une potion de devite. Et bien figure toi que comme tu ne m'as pas dis à quoi ça servait et que je ne le savais visiblement pas j'ai cherché dans le livre de potion et j'ai trouvé donc tu dois répondre à n'importe quelle question. Donc ma question est: pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de la potion de denvite alors qu'on allait avoir une interrogation une heure plus tard?  
-Alors nous y voilà...la réponse est simple Potter: parce que tu es curieux.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça répond à ma question.  
-Tu aurais forcément été voir si la potion existe et se qu'elle fait, tu aurais forcément lu tout le protocole, tu aurais donc forcément réussi l'interro.  
-Tu as fais ça pour que j'ai une bonne note?  
-Encore une note sous la moyenne et tu aurais été viré du cours de potion avancé.  
-Mais tu aurais eu la paix au moins.  
-Et comment je suis censé m'amuser sans toi, moi?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et le reste de la classe entra précipitamment suivit de Snape. Il échangea un dernier regard avec Malfoy avant de se tourner vers ses amis occupé à se disputé à voie basse pour une raison encore inconnue de Harry. Snape distribua les copies, commentant chacune d'elles. Lorsque se fut à son tour il s'attendit au pire et fut très surpris d'entendre Snape le féliciter.

_**Où l'on se pose encore plus de questions.**_

D'abord Malfoy qui lui disait qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour prédire ses réactions à chaque mot ou provocation, ensuite Malfoy qui lui disait qu'il l'appréciait ou du moins que sa présence était nécessaire à sa distraction et pour finir Snape qui le félicitait! Il était soit tombé dans un monde parallèle, soit en train de rêver, soit sous l'effet d'une quelconque potion psychotique, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Jamais, jamais Snape ne l'aurait félicité dans la vie réelle. Surtout pas en publique. Pour le comportement de Malfoy il y avait forcément une explication. C'était peut-être encore un de ses coups tordus qu'il aimait faire. Ou un pari stupide fait avec ses amis. Ou alors il était schizophrène. Ou avait un quelconque problème d'ordre psychologique. Ou encore espérait il qu'en l'amadouant il pourrait obtenir de lui de le laisser gagner un match de quidditch. Ou avait-il besoin d'aide en défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin, il y avait une explication. Alors que pour Snape...non il avait beau chercher, tourner le problème dans tous les sens, quelque chose était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.

-Potter si vous ne vous concentrez pas, je vous mets zéro!  
-Euh, oui désolé professeur, j'étais...  
-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faisiez avec votre unique neurone Potter, mettez vous au travail.  
-Oui...

Voilà qui ressemblez d'avantage au Snape qu'il connaissait. Mais bizarrement il ne trouvait pas ça réconfortant. Si Snape était toujours aussi désagréable avec lui, ses théories sur le monde parallèle ne tenaient plus! Et les autres non plus! Donc il se retrouvait réellement dans cette étrange situation. Donc il avait un très gros problème. Donc il devait absolument parler à Hermione. Mais pour ça il devait finir sa potion de denvite. Et ben c'était pas gagné...pfff...c'était de quel sens déjà, qu'il devait la tourner?...ah oui droite...non l'autre droite...voilà!...pfff...elle devrait pas être bleu maintenant?...bof, turquoise c'est un bleu non?...jaune, orange, il n'y a que quelques degré d'intensité de différence...POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLE MOUSSE?...ah non ça c'est normal...encore un peu et il paniquait...bon la feuille de menthe et c'est bon...Miracle! Il était encore en vie après une telle potion! Maintenant il remplissait son échantillon, rouge brique au lieu de saumon, rangeait ses affaire et attendait Hermione près de la salle. Il avait en effet fini dans les premiers.

-Que fait-tu là Potter? Tu semblais portant pressé...  
-En quoi ça te concerne Malfoy?  
-Tu n'étais tellement pas là que tu n'as même pas remarqué quand je t'ai emmerdé.  
-Oh le pauvre petit, il a pas pu se moquer de Potter le Balafré  
-Arrête ça Potter, de ta bouche ça n'a plus rien de drôle.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Ce qui est drôle c'est la tête que tu fais quand je t'appelle comme ça.  
-Peu importe, laisse moi.

Non mais c'était vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait lui taper la discute alors qu'ils se détestaient. Il pouvait bien faire comme les autres et rejoindre sa salle commune, au moins il n'aurait pas à supporter ces cheveux blonds qui semblaient n'avoir pour but que de le déconcentrer.

-Potter, fais un effort, on es les deux seuls cons qui nous sommes dépêché à finir la potion alors qu'on attendait quelqu'un.  
-Et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi? On se déteste.  
-Tu me déteste. De quidditch  
-Comment ça tu me déteste? Tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas réciproque peut-être?  
-Potter parlons plutôt quidditch s'il te plais  
-...Tu vas me le dire un jours, ça je t'en fais la promesse. De quoi veux tu parler?  
-De quidditch, Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dis!  
-Ah merci je suis pas encore sourd j'avais entendu mais c'est vaste comme sujet au cas où tu ne saurais pas.  
-Et bien...Dis moi ce que tu pense de l'Ecosse.  
-L'Écosse? C'est la pire équipe que je connaisse.  
-Ils ont un excellent gardien  
-C'est bien le seul bon joueur qu'ils ont, du coup il s'épuise à essayer de rattraper les erreurs de son équipe. Non vraiment la meilleure équipe est celle du Pays de Galle.  
-L'équipe en elle même n'est pas SI mauvaise, il y a juste l'un de leur poursuiveur et leurs batteurs qui sont mauvais. Et puis tu me déçois, moi qui m'attendais à se que tu soutienne une équipe originale! Choisir l'équipe donné vainqueur c'est pas très intéressante.  
-Choisir la plus mauvaise c'est juste du suicide. Et puis je soutiens le Pays de Galle pour son attrapeur. Il a un talent fou...  
-C'est pas plutôt à ses fesses que tu penses quand un dis ça?  
-Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas gay!  
-Je plaisantais Potter! Bon je vais te laisser voilà Pansy et Blaise. Bonne journée.

Bon c'était vrai que la conversation avait été intéressante, qu'il avait de l'humour, parce que oui il avait bien compris qu'il plaisantait et n'avait fait l'offusqué que pour le mettre en colère, chose qui n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné. Et puis il devait avouer que lui aussi trouvait que l'Écosse ne se débrouillait pas trop mal compte tenu de certains de ces joueurs. Mais du coup la situation était encore plus bizarre, il avait aimé discuter avec Malfoy et regrettait même qui soit parti. Il lui fallait Hermione au plus vite.

-Ah! Hermione! Il faut que je te parle!  
-...oui, oui oui, vas-y je t'écoute.  
-Ça va? Hermione tu pleures? Et où est Ron?  
-Écoutes Harry, ça va, c'est rien. Juste,...Ron et moi on avait rien à faire ensemble.  
-Quoi! Mais Hermione, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre!  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas...de quoi voulais tu me parler?  
-De rien du tout! Vas rejoindre Ron, expliquez vous et réconciliez vous!  
-Mais Harry!...  
-Tout de suite!

Bon les choses devenait de plus en plus bizarre, si même Ron et Hermione se mettaient à avoir des comportement étranges il n'était pas près à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il devait absolument mettre ses idées au clair et tout seul. Il décidait donc d'aller se réfugier au seul endroit où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé, la bibliothèque. S'installant à une table isolée, il commença à noté tous les événement étranges de ces derniers jours et ses interrogations. Il ne fut que moyennement surpris de constater que la majorité concernait Malfoy, après tout ça avait toujours était comme ça. Plus il relisait ce qu'il avait écris et plus il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Bien sûr il se rendait compte que le comportement de Malfoy avait changé depuis plus longtemps que la semaine dernière mais jamais il n'avait montré aussi clairement qu'il avait changé que ce jour là. Peut-être que dans la fond il était stupide de se poser toutes ces questions, après tout la guerre était fini et les Malfoy avaient apporté leur contribution à sa victoire donc peut-être que Draco n'avait jamais vraiment était hostile à Harry mais qu'il se devait de maintenir les apparences. De toute faon il ne pourra savoir que quand Malfoy le décidera.

_**Où la nuit porte conseil**_

Il avait passé une nuit fabuleuse. Il se rappelait qu'il avait rêvé mais était incapable de savoir de quoi, il savait juste qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il voyait. Il était donc d'excellente humeur ce matin. Il se prépara et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Il y trouva Ron et Hermione visiblement encore en froid. Il soupira, las, et se dirigea vers eux.

-Ron, Hermione, comment allez-vous?  
-Bien  
-Très bien  
-Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de vous disputer?  
-Le jour où on me reprochera plus de considéré les études comme prioritaire.  
-J'arrêterai le jour où tu me reprochera plus de préférer aller aux entrainements de quidditch plutôt que de lire le protocole d'une potion!  
-Mais c'est tellement plus important!  
-Pour toi, pas pour moi!  
-Mais arrêtez! Tout le monde vous regarde! En plus vous disputer pour ça c'est ridicule. Vous saviez avant de vous mettre ensemble que vous étiez comme ça.  
-Peut-être mais il pourrait faire des efforts!  
-Faire des efforts! Mais je te signal que je fais que ça. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ma moyenne à augmenté de trois points par rapport à l'an dernier! Toi par contre les efforts, tu n'en fais aucun. Tu n'es même pas venue voir un seul match juste parce que tu devais réviser.  
-euh...je...bon d'accord, je suis désolée.  
-bah c'est rien, et puis moi aussi je suis en tord, j'aurais pu lire le protocole avant d'aller dormir.

Harry retint un sourire, ses amis étaient parfois vraiment ridicules. Eux étaient réconcilié, la journée commençait bien. Avec un peu de chance Malfoy allait lui dire qu'il s'est moqué de lui et Snape qu'il avait en faite eu zéro et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Une fois son petit déjeuné fini et voulant laisser Ron et Hermione rattrapé le temps perdu loin de sa vu il décida d'aller au parc. La fraicheur matinal du printemps vint le frapper en même temps que les doux rayon du soleil qui pointait à l'horizon. Le paysage était paradisiaque. Enfin il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Malfoy se diriger vers lui.

-Potter!  
-Malfoy!  
-Je...j'ai un truc à te dire.  
-Vas-y je t'écoute mais dépêches toi j'ai envi de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant le début des cours.  
-...t'es toujours aussi sympa Potter, c'est rassurant. Enfin bref...voilà tu vas recevoir une lettre de mon père très prochainement mais tu ne devras absolument pas croire ce qui y sera marqué.  
-Parce qu'il avouera qu'il était du côté de Voldemort et que tu ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison je pari?  
-Mais non si c'était que ça je m'en foutrais! Non cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te dire que je suis amoureux de toi! Non mais franchement comme si je n'étais pas capable de te le dire moi même, je te jure que dès que je le vois je le tue.  
-Tu as dis quoi!  
-Que dès que je le vois, je le tue.  
-Non avant!  
-Que je suis quand même capable de t'avouer moi même que je t'...Oh merde! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Écoutes Potter, fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, d'accord? Tu devais pas apprendre ça. Encore moins de cette manière. Et puis de toute manière on sait tout les deux que se n'est pas réciproque alors...  
-Mais oui c'est ça!  
-Potter soit un minimum discret quant à ta joie de savoir que je ne vais pas te harceler.  
-Quoi?...Ah non je viens de me rappeler du rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit!  
-Tu ne m'écoutais même pas!  
-Mais si! Et c'est comme ça que je me suis rappeler de mon rêve. C'était exactement de sa que j'ai rêvé.  
-De quoi?  
-De toi m'avouant que tu m'aimes. Mais bon la fin était beaucoup mieux.  
-Parce que tu me ridiculisait devant tout Poudlard?  
-Parce que tu m'embrassais  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?

Ce qu'il l'énervait à toujours poser des questions! C'était pourtant clair, non? De toute façon s'il ne voulait pas agir il le ferait à sa place. D'un geste légèrement hésitant Harry s'approcha de Draco, puis avec une lenteur infinie joignit leurs lèvres dans un délicat baiser. Draco sembla avoir eu la réponse à sa question puisqu'il ne tarda pas à prendre les commandes et à approfondir le baiser. Baiser qui se termina, les laissant tout deux légèrement essoufflé. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main, jusqu'au lac devant lequel ils s'assirent pour profiter l'un de l'autre en attendant le début des cours.

**Fin **


End file.
